Soleil en hiver
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, qu'on se marie ' Oneshot. FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF.


**Soleil d'hiver**

Scribouilleuse : Shakes Kinder Pinguy  
Genre : I'm too fluffy for the reader, too fluffy for the reader, too fluffy !  
Rating : PG pour l'overdose de fluff.  
Disclaimer : Yuuri a plaqué Wolf contre un mur pour le violer sur place avec consentement mutuel, récemment ? Non ? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, KKM ne m'appartient pas.

_Avertissement : _Vous entrez dans une zone hautement Fluffy. Vous allez manger du fluff, boire du fluff, vous noyer dans du fluff, vivre fluff ! Le fluff est partout ! Le fluff vous contrôle ! All you need is fluff ! Fluff wants you ! Fluuuuuuuuuff !  
Yozak : ¤tire une balle anesthésiante sur Shakes qui s'effondre¤  
Gisela, une main sur le bec du pingouin : ¤secoue la tête tristement¤  
Murata : c'est quand même terrible, les conséquences du stress.

Note : Encore un titre bidon ! XD Fic issue d'un challenge de drabble que m'a donné Meanne il y a un bout de temps, « grelot »…

¤¤¤

Il fallait qu'il sorte.

Wolfram serra les dents, déterminé à garder son calme. Il sentait le regard de Gwendal posé sur lui qui le surveillait et il était hors de question qu'il déçoive son frère. Mais s'il devait passer une minute de plus à entendre cette dinde glousser devant Yuuri, il allait enflammer quelque chose sans le vouloir.

Il avait promis à Gwendal de se tenir tranquille, juré sur son élément qu'il ne provoquerait personne en duel ni ne s'en prendrait à Yuuri. Il avait promis et il garderait sa promesse, même s'il devait mettre le feu à son propre uniforme.

Il regarda la comtesse Von Glüsser d'un air venimeux. Elle n'avait pas lâché Yuuri de la journée et ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour s'en défaire, encore en train de faire du charme comme la mauviette infidèle qu'il était !

Aun moment, Wolfram avait voulu se réfugier dans le jardin, mais Conrad ne l'avait pas laissé faire. En fait Conrad ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis le début de la réception ce matin. Il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux à son frère. Est-ce qu'il voulait l'empêcher de surveiller Yuuri ?

Conrad lui sourit, et Wolfram se concentra de nouveau sur l'objet de toute sa colère, tandis que le châtain retournait à son travail, prenant l'air tranquillement menaçant. Von Stölker s'était rapproché lentement en faisant mine de participer aux conversations, mais Conrad l'avait repéré dès qu'il avait bougé. Le comte était en tête de ceux qu'il fallait surveiller, avec Von Vitz et Von Kilbütz. Gwendal, qui tenait la liste à jour, lui avait dit qu'il les avait à l'œil depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

Constatant que le premier membre du trio lubrique se dirigeait vers eux, Conrad caressa doucement la poignée de son épée et le sourire de Von Stölker vacilla avant qu'il ne renonce à s'approcher plus. Conrad se tourna alors pour fusiller du regard Von Speboel qui avait tendance à s'oublier et à prendre des airs de prédateur en manque.

Le châtain soupira et rapprocha un peu plus son fauteuil de celui de Wolfram.

Depuis qu'une partie de la Cour était revenue au château, défendre l'innocence de son petit frère était devenu beaucoup plus fatigant.

-

− Ooooh, Majesté ! Vous êtes si drôle !

Wolfram retint son souffle et compta lentement en silence, cherchant désespérément à entrapercevoir quelques unes des flammes de la cheminée pour se concentrer sur autre chose, mais l'immense robe de cette fichue comtesse lui bloquait la vue. C'était dangereux, d'ailleurs, il suffirait d'une étincelle un peu importante pour mettre le feu à tout ce tulle.

Ces liés à l'air, rien dans la tête ! Pas étonnant qu'il s'agissait de l'élément qui s'entendait le mieux avec l'eau ! Ils étaient pareils tous les deux, incapables de réfléchir deux secondes aux conséquences de leurs actions !

Yuuri souriait à la comtesse et Wolfram eut un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il souriait… c'était que ce sourire était le même qu'il faisait à Wolfram. Le même qu'il faisait à tout le monde, sans distinction. La comtesse éclata d'un rire aigu mais Wolfram ne lui en voulait soudain plus. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que Yuuri la remarque mais il aurait probablement oublié son nom d'ici le lendemain matin, peut-être même qu'il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

La seule différence qu'il y avait entre elle et Wolfram, c'était que Wolfram vivait au jour le jour avec Yuuri alors ce dernier ne pouvait pas oublier son nom.

Wolfram étouffait, soudain, dans cette pièce. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il sorte.

Il se leva d'un air absolument neutre, il maintiendrait l'illusion jusqu'au bout. Il s'excusa auprès des personnes de son entourage et se dirigea d'un pas calme vers la porte. Gwendal serait fier de lui. Mais au moment où il ouvrait la porte, un cri de frayeur le fit sursauter et il se retourna, prêt à brandir son épée. La robe de la comtesse s'était enflammée, exactement comme il l'avait prédit, et sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, il appela les flammes à lui, les recueillit au creux de ses mains avec une grimace intérieure et les fit disparaître rapidement. C'était l'inconvénient avec les flammes qu'il n'avait pas émises, elles le brûlaient presque plus fort que quelqu'un qui n'était pas lié au feu. Ses paumes le tiraillaient douloureusement.

Il y eut un silence choqué, puis la comtesse, encore pâle, réagit la première.

− Votre Excellence, je ne sais comment vous remercier, je… Oh Dieux, j'ai eu si peur !

Elle vint dans sa direction et s'inclina dans une révérence parfaite, a priori tout à fait honnête dans sa gratitude. Elle n'avait même pas rapidement vérifié que Wolfram n'était pour rien dans cet incendie brutal alors que les trois quarts des autres nobles de la pièce était en train de le faire sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler correctement leur signature magique.

Le peu de ressentiment que Wolfram gardait pour la comtesse s'évanouit complètement, mais il se sentait soudain très fatigué. Il hocha simplement la tête et sortit comme il en avait eu l'intention.

Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres que la voix de Yuuri l'interpellait.

– Wolfram !

Il se retourna avec une pointe d'espoir, peut-être que Yuuri… mais le brun avait une expression fâchée sur le visage.

– Wolfram, comment tu as pu faire ça ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu dépasses les bornes !

Un instant déconcerté, le blond ouvrit la bouche pour demander de quoi Yuuri parlait, lorsqu'il réalisa exactement ce que son fiancé était en train d'insinuer. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein ventre et, le souffle coupé, la gorge serrée, il fut incapable de sortir un mot.

– Wolfram ? fit Yuuri, perturbé par son manque de répartie.

– Comment… réussit à articuler Wolfram en sentant avec rage sa voix vaciller. Comment… comment est-ce que tu peux…

Il était fatigué. Le stress des deux dernières semaines commençait à le rattraper et les paroles de Yuuri le blessaient plus que de raisonnable, mais il ne savait plus où il en était et dernièrement, tout ce que disait Yuuri prenait des dimensions dramatiques.

– Pour qui tu me prends ? explosa-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu peux croire que j'irais volontairement mettre quelqu'un en danger comme ça ?

Curieusement, l'air soudainement embarrassé de Yuuri ne fit que l'énerver encore plus.

– Ah, je…

– J'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Va… va donc continuer à minauder, au moins pendant ce temps-là tu ne me… tu…

– Wolf, je…

– Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Fiche-moi la paix !

Wolfram lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna à grands pas. Yuuri hésita à lui courir après, le prince mazoku avait eu l'air prêt à le flamber sur place. Un toussotement poli le fit sursauter et il se retourna, gêné. Conrad était parfaitement impassible.

Yuuri émit un petit rire embarrassé.

– J'ai encore parlé avant de réfléchir, hein ?

Conrad eut la gentillesse de ne pas commenter et le jeune roi soupira, un peu soucieux.

– Mais Wolf est vraiment nerveux, ces derniers temps, dit-il. Je sais pas ce qu'il a ! Je croyais… je croyais lui faire plaisir, moi !

Nouveau soupir et Yuuri ajouta en fronçant les sourcils :

– Je pensais pas que ça empirerait les choses, de fixer la date du mariage.

¤¤¤

– Ouch ! Ça fait _mal_ !

Gisela lui lança un regard peu impressionné.

– Si vous arrêtiez vos stupidités…

– Tu n'es pas obligée de m'arracher les mains !

– Votre Excellence, c'est la quatrième fois en moins de deux semaines qu'il faut que je vous soigne quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– Rien ! Tout va bien !

– C'est le mariage, c'est ça ?

Wolfram serra les lèvres et détourna la tête d'un air hautain.

– Je croyais que vous seriez heureux.

– Heureux ? Pourquoi ? rétorqua le blond d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

– Le roi a fini par…

– Céder ? En avoir marre ? Craquer ? Rien n'a changé ! Il s'est juste tu quand Gunther lui a proposé une date et ils ont pris ça pour un assentiment ! Mais il n'a… il ne m'en a même pas parlé ! Il n'a rien dit, en deux semaines ! Il fait comme si de rien n'était ! Ce… cette mauviette !

– Lui en avez-vous parlé, vous ?

– Je lui en parle depuis le jour de nos fiançailles ! Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ait changé d'avis du jour au lendemain sans prévenir !

– Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas d'explications ? interrogea patiemment Gisela.

Wolfram tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

– J'ai peur, avoua-t-il presque à voix basse. J'ai peur qu'il revienne dessus et que tout recommence comme si de rien n'était. Au moins… au moins, le jour de notre mariage, quand il ne viendra pas, ce sera terminé pour de bon.

Le regard de Gisela s'adoucit et elle demanda avec un peu de tristesse :

– Avez-vous si peu confiance en lui ?

– Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en lui, répliqua Wolfram d'un ton sérieux. Sauf à ce sujet. Il me sauverait au péril de sa vie, je le sais. Mais il ne m'épousera pas.

– Sa Majesté n'aurait pas la cruauté d'attendre le jour même du mariage pour vous abandonner.

Wolfram leva les yeux vers elle.

– Tu veux dire qu'il s'enfuirait plus tôt ?

La jeune femme lui donna une tape mécontente sur la tête et mit les poings sur les hanches.

– Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que vous arriverez à quelque chose ! Reprenez-vous un peu !

Wolfram ne répondit pas.

¤¤¤

Yuuri frissonna et s'enfouit un peu plus sous les couvertures. Le château en hiver était glacial, il glisserait un mot à Anissina à propos du chauffage central… Rien que de voir Wolfram dans sa nuisette rose lui donnait envie d'éternuer. Le blond se glissa en silence dans les draps lui tournant le dos. Wolfram l'avait évité tout le reste de la soirée et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis leur dispute.

– Wolf… ?

Pas de réponse. Yuuri retint un soupir.

– Wolfram, t'es encore fâché ?

Silence. Yuuri se rapprocha bravement, posant une main sur le bras de son fiancé.

– Ecoute, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça…

– Mais tu le pensais ! répondit enfin Wolfram.

– Non, pas vraiment, enfin, avoue que parfois tu es un peu… impulsif et…

Wolfram se redressa, le regard meurtrier.

– Si j'avais voulu mettre le feu à quelqu'un ç'aurait été toi !

Yuuri garda un silence prudent, dévisageant son fiancé, mais Wolfram était parfaitement littéral. Yuuri avala sa salive.

– Ç'aurait peut-être pas été si mal, dit-il un peu faiblement, il fait vraiment froid.

– Yuuri ! Comment tu peux plaisanter alors que…

Le brun mit les mains sur les épaules de son fiancé, le coupant dans son élan.

– Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il avec une sincérité qui sembla radoucir Wolfram. J'ai été idiot, mais tu devrais avoir l'habitude, maintenant…

– C'est trop facile, grommela Wolfram, mais déjà Yuuri sentait qu'il ne lui en voulait plus vraiment.

– Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

– Laisse-moi dormir ! rétorqua le blond en se recouchant, lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

Yuuri fit la moue mais se rallongea à son tour. Après quelques secondes à frissonner, il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré au feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée mais ne réchauffait pas la pièce, puis à la bouillotte humaine qu'était Wolfram. Yuuri était glacé, et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il profiterait de la température élevée du corps de son fiancé. D'un autre côté, Wolfram avait eu l'air vraiment fâché après lui…

Bah, il pouvait toujours tenter sa chance, au pire il se ferait repousser aux confins du lit, dans les profondeurs glaciales des draps.

– Conrad a parlé d'emmener Greta à la foire d'hiver en ville, dit-il en se rapprochant discrètement. Tu viendras ?

– C'est prévu depuis longtemps, idiot, répliqua Wolfram. Greta t'en a parlé il y a une semaine déjà.

– Ah, oui… J'avais oublié… Dis Wolf, est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– De quoi tu… ouch ! Fais attention !

Yuuri s'était brutalement emparé d'une main de Wolfram et regardait le pansement sur la paume. Il leva les yeux, mortifié.

– Tu t'es fait ça tout à l'heure ? Avec le feu ?

Wolfram lui arracha son poignet.

– C'est rien, dit-il. Il n'y aura plus rien demain, alors laisse-moi dormir, mau…

Il s'interrompit, choqué, lorsque Yuuri l'attira soudain à lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

– Yuuri… ?

– Je suis désolé, Wolfram, souffla le brun. Je suis vraiment inutile.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Wolfram un peu faiblement.

– J'aurais pu utiliser ma magie pour éteindre le feu et tu n'aurais pas eu à te blesser… Mais j'ai pas réagi et après ça je te dis des choses stupides…

– Comme tu dis, j'ai l'habitude, grommela le blond, mais avec prudence et le cœur un peu battant, il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Yuuri.

Le brun sembla se tendre et Wolfram ferma les yeux très fort, mais son fiancé ne le repoussa pas. Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant que Yuuri, qui s'était figé dans une mauvaise position, sente son corps commencer à protester. Il appela Wolfram presque timidement, mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Yuuri fit un petit sourire. Wolfram arrivait à ce sortir de n'importe quelle situation embarrassante en s'endormant. Soutenant le blond, il se rallongea, Wolfram contre lui.

_Au moins j'ai ma bouillote_, pensa-t-il, mais il avait l'impression de lâchement profiter d'une situation qu'il ne méritait pas. Il avait honte de lui, d'avoir accusé Wolfram alors que celui-ci s'était blessé et que Yuuri était resté immobile de surprise quand le feu avait pris.

Le cœur un peu lourd, se promettant de se faire pardonner à la première occasion, il se blottit contre la chaleur du corps de Wolfram et ferma les yeux. « Bonne nuit, Wolf, » murmura-t-il.

Wolfram entrouvrit alors les paupières et serra les lèvres.

_A quoi tu joues, Yuuri ? _

¤¤¤

La foire d'hiver était immense et Yuuri ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Chaque étalage proposait toutes sortes d'activités et de produits divers. Pour la plupart, il était incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était amusant et Greta courait de stand en stand en poussant des cris de ravissement.

– Ah !

Wolfram qui marchait devant lui venait de s'arrêter brutalement.

– Wolfram ?

Le blond se retourna, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux et lui attrapa le bras avec force.

– Suis moi !

– Comme si j'avais le choix… marmonna Yuuri en se laissant traîner sans trop de mauvaise volonté.

En peu de temps, ils furent devant une baraque qui émettait une jolie musique. Yuuri la regarda avec intérêt. Elle était couverte de grelots dorés aux attaches de couleurs différentes.

– Des petits grelots pour les tourtereaux ? fit le marchant avec un grand sourire jovial.

Yuuri émit un petit rire gêné mais Wolfram eut à peine l'air de faire attention.

– Ces deux-là, déclara-t-il d'un ton décidé en montrant deux grelots aux rubans vert et or. Et celui-là, ajouta-t-il en désignant un au ruban bleu et blanc.

Le marchand les décrocha avec bonne volonté et les tendit à Wolfram qui les prit avant de regarder un quatrième grelot d'un air étrange. Le ruban était d'un joli bleu vif.

– Je… prends celui-là aussi, dit-il.

Le marchand les regarda tous les deux à tour de rôle.

– Un seul ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Yuuri.

– Oui, répondit Wolfram d'un ton un peu raide.

L'homme hocha la tête et donna le grelot à Wolfram. Ce dernier régla ses courses, puis entraîna de nouveau Yuuri en direction du reste du groupe.

– Wolfram, qu'est-ce que…

– Tiens, fit le blond en lui tendant un grelot vert et or et le grelot bleu.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ? demanda Yuuri, curieux.

– Tu les attaches sur toi, dit Wolfram d'un ton impatient.

Et comme Yuuri n'avait pas l'air de réagir, il émit un bruit agacé et attacha lui-même les deux grelots aux boutons de son manteau. Leurs têtes étaient toutes proches, les cheveux de Wolfram lui chatouillaient le menton et Yuuri, en voyant le visage penché de son fiancé concentré sur sa tâche, eut soudain envie de poser la main sur une de ses joues, de le toucher. Wolfram se redressa à ce moment et Yuuri, embarrassé, se racla la gorge.

– Et ça sert à quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé .

Wolfram ne répondit pas, fit demi-tour et rejoignit Greta. Il lui parla quelques secondes en lui montrant le grelot bleu et blanc. Leur fille battit des mains avec ravissement et Wolfram lui attacha le grelot dans les cheveux avec beaucoup de soin. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Greta lui tira sur la manche et lui prit l'autre grelot vert et or des mains. Wolfram se baissa, l'air réticent mais résigné et Greta s'empressa de le lui attacher dans les cheveux, comme le blond le lui avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Yuuri réalisa qu'il souriait bêtement lorsque Conrad lui fit un clin d'œil. Il rougit un peu, gêné, et détourna les yeux. Wolfram et Greta les rejoignirent et ils reprirent leur exploration.

-

Maintenant qu'il en portait aussi, Yuuri réalisa que beaucoup de monde avait un ou plusieurs grelots. Les couleurs et l'emplacement divergeaient ; certains les portaient dans les cheveux, d'autres comme lui à leurs vêtements. Au quatrième couple d'amoureux se tenant par la main, chacun un grelot bleu accroché au poignet, le jeune roi se tourna vers Conrad en fronçant les sourcils.

– Conrad… Ces grelots, ça veut dire quelque chose de particulier ? Je croyais que c'était que des décorations, mais ici quasiment tout a une signification, alors…

Le soldat eut un sourire tranquille.

– Les grelots sont une décoration, ce sont les rubans qui comptent, dit-il. Par exemple, le bleu et blanc que porte Greta signifie qu'elle est une enfant aimée.

– Oh, fit Yuuri.

Il sourit. Wolfram était vraiment adorable, quand il le voulait bien…

– Le vert et or indique que la personne est fiancée, continua Conrad.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter, s'amusa Yuuri. Et le bleu ?

– Que la personne qui le porte est aimée, répondit le châtain d'un ton neutre.

Yuuri se figea.

_Un seul ? _avait demandé le marchand.

_Oui,_ avait répondu Wolfram.

– C'est pas vrai, murmura Yuuri avec une petite douleur dans la poitrine. Tu te trompes…

– Votre Majesté ? interrogea Conrad.

Mais Yuuri ne répondit pas, il fit demi-tour et partit en courant dans la foule, cherchant fiévreusement le lieu où se trouvait le marchand de grelots. Mais à quoi pensait Wolfram ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ces deux dernières semaines ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas réagi à l'annonce de la date de leur mariage ?

Yuuri accéléra et finit par retrouver le stand avec soulagement.

– Un bleu ! lança-t-il, essoufflé. Je veux un grelot bleu !

Le marchand cligna des yeux puis sourit largement.

– Ah ! Je me disais aussi ! déclara-t-il en en décrochant un. Ça m'étonnait qu'une aussi jolie personne que lui ne soit pas aimée en retour !

– Un petit malentendu, fit Yuuri en serrant le grelot contre lui.

Et sans attendre plus, il courut dans l'autre sens. Il croisa Conrad sans le voir et rejoignit Wolfram auprès de Greta, devant un stand de bonbons aux couleur du Maou.

– Ah, te voilà, fit le blond d'un ton mécontent. Tu étais passé où, encore ?

– J'avais oublié quelque chose, dit Yuuri, le cœur battant.

Il avait presque les mains tremblantes. C'était pourtant la deuxième fois qu'il la faisait, sa déclaration. C'était juste que… cette fois c'était plus direct. Il inspira mentalement.

– Tends ton poignet, dit-il.

Wolfram fronça les sourcils et s'exécuta. Yuuri se demanda s'il fallait qu'il se mette à genou, pour faire plus officiel, mais ça serait peut-être trop. Avalant sa salive, évitant soigneusement le regard de Wolfram, il commença à nouer le grelot à son poignet.

– Yuuri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix de Wolfram était anormalement aiguë.

– Voilà, fit Yuuri, refusant de le regarder. C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

– C'est ridicule ! A quoi tu joues, espèce d'idiot ?

Blessé, Yuuri releva les yeux. Wolfram était raide comme un piquet, écarlate et fou furieux. A côté, Greta ouvrait de grands yeux en les regardant tour à tour.

Etait-ce normal qu'une confession amoureuse à quelqu'un qu'il savait l'aimer en retour se passait si mal, ou bien Wolfram compliquait-il naturellement les choses ? C'était la deuxième fois, et la deuxième fois que sa réaction n'était pas celle à laquelle Yuuri s'était attendu.

Wolfram recula d'un pas.

– Wolf, at…

Il fit demi-tour sans l'écouter, s'éloigna à grands pas, presque en courant, laissant Yuuri avec une boule dans la gorge et un cœur pas tout à fait brisé, parce que Wolfram _l'aimait_, bon sang ! C'était _son_ comportement qui était ridicule, ça n'avait pas de sens !

– Yuuri ?

La main de Greta sur son bras.

– Yuuri, tu ne devrais pas le laisser seul, tu sais.

Un sourire faible à la petite fille – quoique, plus si petite que ça, est-ce qu'ils venaient déjà de fêter son treizième anniversaire ? Le temps passait si vite – et sa colère sous-jacente comme carburant, il partit à la poursuite de son fiancé. Les grelots carillonnant sur sa tunique, il rattrapa Wolfram qui marchait d'un pas rapide dans la direction du château.

– Wolfram !

Pas de réponse ; Yuuri sentit son agacement grandir. Ce n'était pas possible d'être têtu à ce point !

– Wolfram !

Yuuri lui attrapa le bras ; il y eut un tintement et il fut un peu soulagé de constater que son fiancé avait laissé le grelot à son poignet. _Pourquoi il faut que tu rendes tout difficile, Wolf ?_

– Lâche-moi !

– Non !

Yuuri raffermit sa prise et même si Wolfram ne se retournait pas, il ne cherchait pas non plus à se dégager plus que ça. Il devenait raisonnable, si un tel adjectif pouvait lui être attribué.

– Wolfram, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Qu'est-ce que _j'ai_ ? Qu'est-ce que _j'ai _?

Wolfram s'était retourné, le regard étincelant de rage, le corps sur la défensive.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as, _toi_ ! rétorqua-t-il. A quoi tu joues, _toi_ ! Qu'est-ce que _tu_ as, Yuuri ? D'abord cette histoire de fixer la date du mariage et maintenant _ça_ !

Il lui fourra le grelot sous le nez.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Yuuri ?

– Je pensais que c'était assez clair, répondit-t-il à voix basse en réprimant l'envie de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Alors éclaire-moi un peu mieux ! Parce que si tu n'étais pas ta mauviette habituelle le reste du temps, je croirais qu'on t'a remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre !

– Je ne suis pas une mauviette ! s'irrita Yuuri. Je pensais que… Je pensais que tu serais heureux, moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, qu'on se marie ?

– Non ! rétorqua Wolfram et Yuuri eut l'impression de se prendre un poing dans l'estomac. Non ? Comment ça, non ? Comment… alors que… alors qu'il…

– Non, répéta Wolfram. Ce que je veux c'est que tu aies envie de m'épouser.

– Mais pourquoi tu crois que j'ai laissé Gunther fixer la date du mariage ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? C'est Gunther qui l'a décidée, cette date ! Est-ce que tu écoutais seulement à ce moment ? Tu aurais très bien pu hocher la tête sans t'en rendre compte et te dire ensuite que tu te défileras plus tard !

Deuxième coup de poing. Yuuri, bouche bée, mit un peu de temps avant de pouvoir articuler. C'était à ça que Wolfram avait réduit sa première déclaration ?

– Comment tu peux dire ça ? souffla le jeune roi. Comment tu peux penser ça de moi ?

C'était comme une répétition de la scène de la veille, rôles échangés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je pense ? répondit Wolfram presque sur le même ton.

Comment Wolfram pouvait avoir une voix aussi blessée alors qu'il venait de faire si mal à Yuuri ?

– Pendant trois ans tu as nié nos fiançailles, jusque devant tes parents, continua le prince. Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, tu laisses notre mariage se préparer ?

– Ce n'est pas si soudain, se défendit Yuuri. Je… j'y pense depuis… un certain temps.

Plus d'un an pour être précis, mais il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans les détails. Se réveiller un matin, dans tous les sens du terme, avec l'envie de caresser la joue de Wolfram, de goûter en secret à ses lèvres, avait été un choc dont il avait mis du temps à se remettre, mais qu'il avait fini par accepter avec un peu de fatalisme.

– Je… je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

Il avait voulu faire les choses correctement, il avait voulu faire plaisir à Wolfram, voir son regard s'allumer, et puis assister à son explosion de joie. Il s'était dit, Wolfram sera tellement heureux qu'il en fera sauter le toit du château, et Yuuri en avait souri d'avance. Mais il était à chaque fois pris d'une anxiété stupide et se rétractait en pensant, _il y aura une meilleure occasion_. Et puis Gunther avait relancé le sujet de leur mariage et, avec soulagement, Yuuri avait laissé son accord confesser ses sentiments.

Mais Wolfram avait accueilli l'annonce de leur date de mariage avec stupéfaction et il était resté silencieux, au point que même Gunther avait fini par perdre son enthousiasme.

– Me dire quoi ? Si tu as soudain décidé de prendre tes responsabilités et d'accomplir tes devoirs, c'est trop tard, ça ne sert plus à rien, plus personne ne prend nos fiançailles au sérieux !

Yuuri s'était dit, je l'aime, il m'aime, on n'a plus qu'à vivre heureux à tout jamais.

– Wolfram, écoute…

– Il faut inspecter la garde royale, Votre Majesté, avez-vous signé le rapport de la réunion des ambassadeurs cabalcadiens, Votre Majesté, que pensez-vous de cette date de mariage,Votre Majesté, avez-vous bien mangé ce midi, Votre Majesté ? Oui, Gunther, bien sûr Gunther ! C'était quoi, Yuuri, une soudaine crise de pitié ? Une simple signature de plus, rien d'important, après tout qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_Oh, zut. _

– Wolfram, ça suffit !

Yuuri lui lâcha le bras pour lui attraper les épaules, complètement dépassé par la vitesse à laquelle son fiancé se montait la tête, comme d'habitude. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça prenne des dimensions aussi dramatiques !

Wolfram avait la tête rageusement baissée. Yuuri prit une inspiration. Il avait envie de serrer le prince contre lui, comme la veille, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

– Bon, d'accord, j'aurais peut-être pu faire mieux, mais…

– Faire _mieux _?

Wolfram releva le visage, incrédule, blessé, furieux.

– Tu dis que tu y pensais depuis longtemps ? Ça fait _trois_ _ans_ que je t'attends, Yuuri ! J'ai rêvé, j'ai fantasmé le jour où tu voudrais qu'on se marie, en me disant que ça n'arriverait _jamais_ ! Et quand finalement ça arrive, tu acquiesces aux paroles de Gunther, sans rien de plus, sans même me _regarder_ ! C'est vrai qu'après tout, mon avis ne compte pas, ce n'est _que_ notre mariage ! Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais refuser le Maou de toute façon !

Refuser ? Yuuri était en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation, complètement. Il était là pour dire à Wolfram qu'il l'aimait, ce qui aurait dû tout régler, tout mettre en ordre, et Wolfram parlait encore de refuser le mariage ? Et d'accord, il avait vraiment été complètement nul sur cette histoire, question tact il avait encore des sacrés leçons à prendre de Conrad, mais… Refuser ?

– Que je sois le Maou ou pas ne change rien, on a largement dépassé ce stade, on n'est même jamais passés par ce stade ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne veux plus qu'on se marie ?

Il n'était pas trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Wolfram l'aimait toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait les grelots, et il avait dit un peu plus tôt que…

– Bien sûr que si je veux qu'on se marie ! cria le prince mazoku.

– Alors pourquoi tu parles de refuser ?

– C'était rhétorique !

– Tu me fatigues, Wolfram…

– Si je te fatigue, pourquoi tu m'épouses ? Personne ne t'a forcé à accepter le mariage !

– On est fiancés, tu te souviens ? Tu me l'as rappelé toutes les trente secondes depuis qu'on se connaît !

– Et jusque-là tu as toujours su faire comme si on ne l'était pas!

Yuuri allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux, à ce rythme.

– Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Il faut toujours que tu rendes les choses difficiles ! Est-ce que tu peux pas simplement accepter que je t'aime sans en faire un incident diplomatique à échelle de guerre mondiale ?

– C'est toi qui rends les choses difficiles ! Est-ce que tu peux pas simplement me dire que tu m'aimes sans essayer de te défiler comme la mauviette que tu es ? Tu…

Wolfram s'interrompit, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

– … tu m'aimes ?

– Bien sûr que je t'aime ! s'exclama Yuuri au comble de l'exaspération. Il va falloir que je te le dise combien de fois avant que tu comprennes ? Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Et t'as intérêt à vouloir effectivement m'épouser parce que ça fait trois ans que tu me fatigues avec nos fiançailles alors maintenant on va se marier que tu le veuilles ou non !

Wolfram cligna des yeux.

– Oh…

Yuuri qui était à la limite de le secouer comme un prunier se sentit pris de court. Les joues de Wolfram devinrent écarlates et il baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Yuuri se trouva complètement désemparé, puis il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il gifla doucement Wolfram sur la joue gauche.

– On va faire les choses correctement, cette fois, dit Yuuri alors que le blond relevait la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Wolfram Von Bielefeld, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Wolfram croisa les bras et prit l'air hautain pour cacher son embarras.

– Oui, espèce de mauviette.

– Je ne suis pas une mauviette, répliqua Yuuri, sourire heureux aux lèvres. Je t'ai résisté trois ans, ça demande une grande bravoure et une force mentale hors du commun !

– Pffff.

Wolfram avait encore les joues un peu rouges mais reprenait visiblement du poil de la bête. Yuuri décida de profiter rapidement de son court avantage et, sentant son propre visage s'empourprer et son cœur battre un peu plus vite, il pencha la tête et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Wolfram.

De nouveau écarlate et les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise, ce dernier resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Yuuri, satisfait de lui-même, lui prenne la main.

– Allez, viens, il faut retrouver les autres, Greta s'inquiète pour toi.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui me met toujours dans des situations impossibles, rétorqua Wolfram en refermant les doigts autour de ceux de Yuuri.

– Oh, c'est facile de dire ça, mais t'es pas mal dans ton genre aussi, hein !

Avant que le blond ne puisse répliquer, Yuuri le tira par la main pour le ramener vers la foire. Wolfram restait silencieux mais lorsque Yuuri se retournait pour lui sourire, son visage affichait une sorte de bonheur surpris.

Ils retrouvèrent Conrad et Greta près du stand de bonbon, le châtain avait apparemment largement gâté leur fille qui portait un énorme sac. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, Greta leur adressa un sourire éblouissant, celui de Conrad fut un peu plus discret mais tout aussi heureux. Wolfram fit mine de vouloir lui lâcher la main mais Yuuri raffermit sa prise.

– On continue ? fit-il aux deux autres, l'air de rien.

– Attends !

Greta tendit son sac de bonbons à Conrad et entreprit de détacher le grelot bleu du manteau de Yuuri pour le lui mettre au poignet.

– Voilà ! lança-t-elle avec beaucoup de satisfaction. Comme ça vous avez l'air de vrais amoureux !

– Greta ! s'exclama Wolfram, complètement cramoisi.

Yuuri rit un peu nerveusement et Greta, après leur avoir lancé un nouveau sourire, s'éloigna en sautillant, mains croisées dans le dos. Conrad les regarda avec affection.

– Je vais veiller sur elle, dit-il. Wolfram, je te confie Sa Majesté.

Il partit à la suite de Greta, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Yuuri et Wolfram s'entreregardèrent.

– Ça fait bizarre, d'un coup, admit Yuuri. Je sais pas trop quoi faire.

Wolfram eut un petit sourire et même s'il garda le silence, le « mauviette » résonnait largement entre eux. Prenant son temps pour que Yuuri réalise bien ce qu'il allait faire, il embrassa Yuuri, ses lèvres chaudes contre celles froides de son fiancé. Le brun posa la paume de la main sur la joue de Wolfram.

C'était peut-être bizarre, cette nouvelle situation, mais c'était loin d'être désagréable, pensa Yuuri en ayant envie de sourire bêtement. Il serra Wolfram très fort dans ses bras et ce dernier mit fin au baiser.

– Tu m'étouffes…

Mais comme il ne protestait pas plus, Yuuri ne relâcha pas son étreinte, jusqu'à ce que le métal froid du grelot attaché aux cheveux de Wolfram lui touche le nez. Yuuri ouvrit les yeux sur le ruban vert et or.

– On est fiancés, déclara-t-il avec un peu d'euphorie.

– Ça fait trois ans que je te le dis, marmonna Wolfram.

Yuuri éclata d'un rire joyeux, embrassa de nouveau son fiancé, puis, les grelots tintant joyeusement à leurs poignets, ils allèrent main dans la main se perdre dans la foule.

FIN.

10 pages de fluff non stop. Et ça sourit et ça rougit dans tous les sens, et je t'aime et moi aussi, fin de l'histoire. Tout ce que je touche se fluffe.  
A l'aide. Je vous en prie. ¤crise de nerfs¤


End file.
